Sweet as
by wons
Summary: Cute fluff where chocolate addict MC is hiding the 'last' chocolate from Jumin. But Jumin had planned something better.


''Honey!'' Jumin shouted from the kitchen as I hurriedly hid the last chocolate in one of my purses. ''Did you select my tie? I'm getting late for work.'' It was rare for Jumin to be late as he valued time a lot, but I suppose last night was not the case as he valued me more.

''Coming!'' I shouted back before sipping a bit of milk from the glass that was in my hand, hoping that the chocolate's taste would be gone. I must really plan everything so that Jumin doesn't notice, but it's so hard because he knows me from head to toe, both body and soul.

Going to the kitchen I saw Jumin standing near the counter and smiling at me. Happily, I went near him and placed the tie I selected around his neck and worked my magic. It was the tie I bought him on our 2nd Valentine's Day. Now about 5 months later he still tells me how it's his favorite.

As I finished fixing his tie, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I looked up and saw Jumin's cute face smiling down at me, eyes staring straight at me but with so much love. I licked my lips and returned his quick kiss with a quick kiss of my own. He raised his eyebrows and we both laughed lightly.

I placed my hand on his chest and fixed his hair a bit and said, ''Now then dear husband, please have a nice day at work. Also, please come back as soon as you can.''

Instead of going out the door Jumin interlocks his fingers with mine and puts his other hand on my waist. He leans in and says, ''But before I have to check something.''

Jumin kisses me.

At first, he's placing soft and quick kisses over and over my lips, but then he deepens kiss and wants to enter my mouth. But I know better than that. I know where this man is going. I back away my head a bit, motioning it toward the clock reminding him that he'll be late.

Not listening to me, he pulled me closed to him. His face only inches from mine. And without warning, he slid his hand down to my ass and squeezed one of the buttocks. This caused me to gasp and allowed him to enter my mouth. He started kissing me passionately, exploring my mouth. Before I could return his sweet kiss with the same passion, he pulled away. Leaving me pouting.

Jumin chuckled but soon after he looked at me seriously. ''You've been eating chocolate, right?'' His voice more serious than ever making me forget all his tender kisses.

I knew it was no point in lying to him so I just looked away from his eyes for a brief second and brought them back with a smile playing on my lips assuring him, ''Only a little...''

Jumin shut his eyes and sighed, ''You know…'' he motioned his hand to the corner, ''I found 5 packages of chocolate there yesterday. Did you think I would not find out?''

'Yikes!' I thought. Never does he go by there so why did he have to find them so fast? Was it Elizabeth 3rd?... Before I could say back he continued, more aggressive than before.

''It's only been 5 days since we came back from the dentist. I remember how you were crying in pain because your left side hurt so much!''

The last couple of months I had eaten so many sweets, especially milk chocolate which caused all that. Jumin was so worried which made me feel guilty. But here I am 5 days later eating chocolate again…

''But it's hard to quit so fast, Jumin.'' I argued back.

''I understand that,'' he said more calmly than before, ''but you've been eating way more than two pieces, right?''

I gulped, not wanting agree or lie. But more because he was right. The pain that I had back then was unbearable, I couldn't even sleep which frustrated me more.

''Bring me all the chocolates that you've hidden.'' Jumin demanded, not hearing anything else. I did as he said because I didn't want to upset him more and I didn't want that pain back.

He gave me a look of disbelief when I went under the sofa to grab a few chocolates. After handing about 8 big chocolates to him, I stood there giving a sad sigh.

Patting my head, Jumin went to work. Before going out he said that he is not forbidding the chocolate, instead he will be the one to decide when I can eat or not.

I slouched on the couch and took out my phone. On the messenger I saw both Zen and Seven online. They were discussing about cats and dogs, obviously, Zen was desperately trying to change the subject. As soon as I entered the chat Zen greeted me, as well as Seven. But instead of greeting them back I just send them a sad emoticon.

Seven: MC, is something wrong?

Sighing, I wrote, ''Yeah…''

Zen: Did that Jumin do something?!

I didn't write back immediately which must've given Zen and Seven a few ideas of their own because they started writing,

Zen: I must be right! Gosh, that Trust Fund Kid! MC, are you alright? Should I call you? Come pick you up?

Seven: Yeah, what happened? MC, you're worrying us;;

Seven: Zen should I hack into Jumin's computer? Maybe I'll find something.

Feeling a bit ridiculous as I was typing the reason, I still sent it waiting for their support.

Zen: …

Seven: lolololol

Zen: Even if I HATE to admit it, but this time I agree with Jumin.

Seven: You had us all worried there lol u should listen to Jumin!

Pouting I tried to defend myself, ''But! I love chocolate as much as Seven loves Honey Buddha Chips and Zen, well, as much as you love your face! AND Yoosung his video games specifically LOLOL.''

Seven: And Jaehee?

I rolled my eyes, ''and as much as Jaehee loves Zen's musicals!''

Seven: Omg

Seven: MC

Seven: YOU

Seven: ARE

Seven: SO

Seven: CUTE

Zen: Babe, why are you so cute? ^^

Zen: You're being even more cute now that you're angry! lol

I sighed yet again before typing down, ''You guys won't understand, but I'm just so addicted to it! I don't know how it happened but I crave the sweetness all the time. Just how it melts in your mouth, warming up your insides and tasting so good ^^ I love chocolate even if it hurts if I eat too much;;''

Zen: Wow the way you described it;;

Seven: MC you might wanna marry Chocolate oppa instead lolol

[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]

Zen: Dude! Stop making MC this miserable

Jumin: MC

Zen: Is this dude ignoring me? Ya!

Seven: I'm just gonna get my honey buddha chips. Zen, you should get some popcorn

Zen: -_-

Jumin: MC, I didn't know you felt so strongly about this.

I started to bite my nails. Of course, he didn't know because I never told him. I hate to disappoint him. I should be as perfect as he is and to do that I should control myself but…

I wrote, ''Jumin…''

Jumin: I'm coming home as I've already taken care of the most important documents. I'll tell Assistant Kang to take care of the rest.

Zen: Jaehee;; Give her a break you jerk

[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]

Zen: He ignored me again -_-

Seven: OoOoOh on today's news: will MC be PUNISHED?! ;)

Zen: ! WHA T ARE YOU SAYING?! MC if that jerk does something to you call me right away ok?

I rolled my eyes at these two, ''Talk to guys later. Bye.'' and left the chatroom.

While I was waiting for Jumin, I started to pay attention to Elizabeth 3rd. I was stroking her under the chin and was lost in my thoughts when she jumped out of my lap. I saw her greet Jumin who was already in the living room. He stroked her fur gently and then made his way up to me.

''MC, close your eyes.''

''Huh?'' I questioned him innocently.

''Just do as I say,'' Jumin said as he sat beside me and reached one of his hands on my cheek asking me kindly, '' _hmm_?''

I do as he says and he strokes my cheek with his thumb causing me to lean toward his touch.

Abruptly, he moves away his hand and asks me to sit still. Soon after I feel his thumb moving along my bottom lip. And it's somewhat wet. I furrow my brows together ready to lick whatever that is, but Jumin says otherwise.

''Do not lick your lips, at any cost.''

His voice is so demanding it made me excited. I'm probably blushing like crazy.

''Open your mouth.''

I did as he said. Then he slipped his thumb in my mouth.

''Oh-'' Jumin's thumb fits perfectly in my mouth. Without thinking I started to suck and twirl my tongue around his thumb wanting to taste it all. The flavor poured in. 'This is chocolate' I realized.

At first I started slow, taking it all in by putting my tongue on the base of his thumb and sucking it completely. I stared to suck more frantically but soon after Jumin started to withdraw his thumb as I curled my lips around it, not wanting him to leave.

After he had completely left me, I bit my lip and wanted to open my eyes. He once again reminded me that I'm not allowed to.

I pouted but to my relief, Jumin pulled me up to his lap. He held me tightly against him and had his other hand on my head. My other concerns for today were far gone and I was hungry for him.

I was hungrily going down to his lips but his hand in my hair held me back, ''Have some patience, Princess.'' I could hear the amusement in his voice. It caused me to groan and wiggle, telling him to hurry.

I didn't have to wait much as he moved his wet lips and placed soft kissed from my collarbone to my neck, up to my earlobe to my cheeks and finally on my lips.

There was no teasing this time. His hand was under my shirt rubbing my back and the other one was on my head with my hair between his fingers. I also had one of my hands on his head pulling and stroking him, while the other was on his chest, somehow it slipped between the buttons to feel his skin. We both were too hungry for each other and were pulling each other closer.

Opening my eyes wide I noticed something different. Jumin was staring right back at me. Smiling into the kisses and then he bit my bottom lip telling me to come back to reality.

Jumin had melted a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Causing our kisses to be even more messy and sweet. I moved my tongue all around the corners, pulling his head closer to mine as much as possible. I sucked on his lips and tongue and found extra pleasure when he moaned my name.

Jumin got hold of both sides of my face and kissed my lips one last time passionately. Then he carried me and started walking toward the bedroom.

''I think I've found a good way to treat your chocolate addiction.'' Jumin said while smirking.

I nodded enthusiastically, enjoy more and more of that had to come.


End file.
